The present invention relates to a coaxial gear set, in particular a hollow shaft gear set for industrial drive technology with a high power density, having a drive element, an element and an output element, a step-up ratio and a transmission of a drive moment taking place between the drive element and the output element via a plurality of radially movable tooth segments.
Conventional gear sets are known and customary in the marketplace in a wide variety of forms and embodiments. In a coaxial gear set, substantially a tooth segment is moved into an internal toothing system of an internal gear via a drive element which is provided with a contour, in order to produce a step-up ratio and to transmit a moment.
Here, the conventional symmetries between the tooth flanks of the tooth segment and the tooth geometry of the internal toothing system of an internal gear are selected in such a way that the tooth flanks of the tooth segments make contact with the internal toothing system of an internal gear in a linear manner.
It is a disadvantage of this that force and moments are transmitted merely via the linear contact.
As a result of this rolling linear contact between a tooth flank contour of the tooth segment and a contour of an internal toothing system of the internal gear, a high loading (pressing) with high wear is set, in particular in the case of very high forces.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a coaxial gear set which eliminates the stated disadvantages and by way of which a transmission of high moments of radially movable tooth segments with respect to internal toothing systems of internal gears is to be improved with reduced wear.